Reading the Lightning thief
by bubble-gum46
Summary: Percy, Thalia and Nico are thrown into the past to read the lightning thief. I'm not sure if this has been done allot. Fem Percy and Nico.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction review to tell me if you like it. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians even though I wish I do. Now onto the story. **

**Reading the books: Percy as a girl. NicoxPercy**

**Chapter 1: Into the Pas**t

Percy POV.

Falling out of the sky isn't your average everyday life but when you're me Percy Jackson you never know what to expect. So when you're falling out of the sky screaming it's nothing new.

"Percy."

I hear a voice yell.

"Gahhhh."

Is all I can reply with.

"Nico, Percy?"

I hear another voice yell.

"Thalia?"

I hear the person who, must be Nico, is to my right.

"Nico?"

Again the person who, but must be Thalia this time, is to my left. Of course me being childish as I am I shout,

"Percy!"

I can hear them laughing at me oh well. Before I can say something there is a bright light and I land on the floor with a loud smack.

Hestia POV.

We were having the winter solstice council meeting everything was as normal. Hera was yelling at Zeus for siring Thalia, Hades is having Demeter yell in his ear for stealing her daughter, Artemis and Apollo are in a brother sister argument, Aphrodite is fixing her already perfect make up (she puts way too much on). Ares is shaping his knife sword whatever, Hephaestus is tinkering with something, Dionysus is reading his wine magazine, Hermes is on his phone sending messages and finally Athena is yelling Poseidon's ear off about gods know what.

This goes on for about 10-20 minutes until there is a flash of light and 3 children are falling to the ground. Zeus is quick to react and catches two of the three kids in an air current. One of the children isn't so lucky and collides with the floor.

Percy POV.

I sit up groaning and take in my surroundings. We are on mount Olympus, the gods are looking at me in shock and Nico and Thalia are safely in an air current drifting to the floor. I envy them.

"Ugh why do you get the nice fluffy current thingy."

Thalia snorts. Then Nico says,

"It's not like it hurt or anything."

"I know it's just not fair."

I pout this just makes Nico and Thalia laugh that are now on the ground standing in front of me. Nico puts out his hand for me. I blush but grab it anyway. We hear someone clear there throat and we all spin around with our weapons ready in a flash. Oops forgot the Olympians are sitting in there and we are on mount Olympus.

We look around until Zeus clears his throat again and thunders, "Who are you and why are you on mount Olympus?"

Before we can reply there is another flash and something drops on my head. I crumple to the floor. UGH! Not again. Thalia goes to the package thing to open it not worried if I'm dead or not.

"There's a not," she announces.

"Well read it," I say to her.

She rolls her eyes and then reads

_Dear confused gods and demigods,_

_We, the fates, Apollo and Hermes, have sent these three demigods to the past to read some books about your favorite hero. You will get to hear her thoughts. Please no killing, harming or anything that involes physically harming these children. Time will be frozen until you read all of the books. We will bring in other demigods every now and again when necessary. Also demigods should introduce themselves with their godly title and what you are known by._

_From,_

_The most amazing god Apollo, second most amazing god Hermes and the fates._

There is silence.

"I guess we should see what books they are and then introduce ourselves," I suggest.

I grab the books and read,

" Percy Jackson and the lightning thief (internal groan), Percy Jackson and the sea of monster (queue another internal groan), Percy Jackson…"

"We get it they all start with Percy Jackson," Athena states.

I roll my eyes but continue,

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted (I glare at Athena) the titans curse, the battle of the labyrinth and the last Olympian."

"Finally," Thalia shouts.

I shoot her a glare but she ignores it.

"OK well we should introduce ourselves."

Me and Thalia look at eachother and then push Nico forward.

"Come on guys why do I have to go first."

"Because you're the oldest," I reply.

"Only if you think logically but if not then you are Percy."

I roll my eyes I seem to be doing this allot.

"Just go"

"Fine fine. Well I'm Nico Di Angelo Son of Hades and before you freak out I was born before the big three pact and then put in the Lotus Hotel. Known as the Ghost King."

Thalia steps forward,

"Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus. Lieutenant of Artemis."

Queue gasps.

"What happened to Zoe?" Artemis asks

"She's in a better place," is all Thalia replies with a sad smile.

"My turn. I'm Persia Jackson known as Percy also yes the books out about me. You will guess my godly parent since the books are about me. Known as the Savior of Olympus," I finish with yet other eye roll.

The gods start muttering about Savior of Olympus.

"Why would Olympus need a Savior," Athena asks.

"It will be in the books."

She huffs probably because she doesn't like not knowing things.

"How about we start," Hestia suggest.

**Chapter 2: Destroying Math Teachers.**

**I'm hoping to update maybe once a day if I can and if not at least once a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story if you want me to please tell me! Again I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians I just got this idea from a few stories I read I'm hoping to do the whole book. Now on to chapter two!**

**Chapter two: Destroying Math Teachers.**

**Percy's POV.**

"Who's going to read first?" Zeus asks.

"Of course I will I doubt most of my siblings can read," Athena replied.

There was a cry of protest from a few gods cough- Hermes-cough-Apollo-cough.

"Well let's start shall we."

"Wait I say can we sit down."

"Oh yeah sorry."

Zeus waves his hand and a electric blue couch appears.

I sit down with Thalia on my left and Nico on my right. I like sitting next to Nico.

**Chapter 1- Destroying Math Teachers.**

"This sounds promising," Thalia says with a chuckle.

"Oh it is if I think this is what it is," I reply.

**You see I never wanted to be a half-blood but it's not like I have a choice in the matter. Don't get me wrong because it can be exciting and thrilling at times. Except for the fact that you never know when someone you know, someone who is your friend might die.**

Everyone looked down sad especially Nico, Percy and Thalia.

**So you just have to pull threw and be happy for the time you had which by the way I am. Now let me give you a word of advice.**

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Nico shouts.

"What?" I reply.

"You're giving advice your advice is probably the worse."

I pout but think for a minute.

"I do give out some pretty bad advice at times."

"SEE!"

"Oh shut up death breath."

"Whatever kelp head."

"Devil spawn."

"Quite!" Zeus shouts.

"Did you say kelp head?" Hades asks.

"Can you please continue Athena?" I ask ignoring Hades question.

**And don't say I didn't warn you after. If you feel something like you recognize what's going on in these books close it immediately and believe whatever your parents have told you about life.**

"I don't think that would actually work, maybe for minor gods or goddesses, for the Olympian gods." Athena says.

I just shrug my shoulders.

**If you are mortal reading this I envy you so much for not believing any of this ever happened and whatever is in this book is all fiction.**

**My name is Persia Jackson. **

"NO. I never would have guessed," Thalia says.

I roll my eyes and wave Athena to continue reading

**Which I absolutely hate I don't know why to be exact but call me Percy. I am twelve years old with dyslexia and ADHD. I'm going to a boarding to school for troubled kids in New York called Nancy Academy. **

**Am I a troubled kid?**

Thalia and Nico nod their heads and chores

"Yes."

I just shrug my shoulders doing that I am.

"I like this girl," Apollo says.

**Most definitely.**

Nico snorts.

**I'm going to start at the point where all this crazy stuff started happening. I was on the bus, with my best friend and only friend Grover, heading to a field trip to a Roman/Greek museum. **

**I know it sounds sooo boring!**

**I kinda had hopes though because Mr. Bunner, my Latin teacher, was leading the group and he had the only class that didn't make me want to fall asleep as soon as the teacher started to talk.**

Athena gasps

"You sleep in class."

"Hey! You can blame me I'm ADHD and I can't focus long enough to learn something."

"Fair enough."

**I didn't think anything was going to go wrong this trip but as usual I was wrong terribly wrong. You see bad things happen when I go places. Like this one time**

**My 2****nd**** grade class went on a field trip to an aquarium and I lean against the control panel. Let's just say the whole class went on an unexpected swimming lesson.**

The whole group was laughing and some were rolling on the floor cough- Hermes cough- Apollo- cough. Once everyone calmed down Athena continued.

**Another time in the 4****th**** grade we went to a medieval castle and I look at one of the war cannons and decided to fire it. I didn't mean to hit the bus I was trying to see how far it would go and it turned out it went in the direction of the bus.**

The throne room was laughing again. Again Hermes and Apollo were rolling on the ground. Everyone was laughing for about 10minutes until it died down.

"Nice one Percy." Nico says

I blush. If you hadn't notice which you probably didn't I get this way around Nico all nerves it's because I like him but I don't think he likes me back.

**Anyways bad things happen like I said but this trip I was going to try and be as good as possible. **

"No don't ruin the record!" I think you can guess who said that.

**So me and Grover were sitting on the bus with this girl named Nancy Bobifit, a girl with a freckly face and red hair, who kept lobbing pieces of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches at Grover.**

"Ew that's gross." Aphrodite says.

**No offense or anything but Grover was kinda an easy target. He was scrawny and was cripple so he got out of PE for life. He got frustrated quickly and sometimes cried when he was angry.**

"Grover would probably kill you if he heard you say that," Thalia yells.

"I know," I sigh.

"We should tell him." Nico says.

"No no no no!"

**So back to the topic. Nancy was throwing pieces of Pbj's at him and I was getting annoyed.**

"**That's it I'm going to kill her." I mumble and start to get up.**

**Grover just pushes me down **

"Aww I wanted them to fight." Ares mutters.

**And says,**

"**Your already in trouble if you do this you'll just get into worse and plus I like peanut butter and jelly."**

**Looking back on that day I probably would have tackled her right then and there if I could have done it over.**

**We were at the museum now with Mr. Bunner guiding us threw pillars, statues and different paintings. Mrs. Dodds, my evil math teacher who has hated me ever since the first day of school and thinks Nancy is an angle, is trailing behind us.**

**She was a little math teacher from L.A who looks like a biker lady with leather jackets. I wouldn't be surprised if she has a motorcycle. **

"Hmm. She sounds familiar." Hades thinks.

**We stop in front of a stature and Mr. Bunnner was saying something interesting.**

Thalia gasps,

"You were interested in something that has to do with learning."

"Hey! I can be interested in the kinda things."

**I was trying my hardest to listen but Nancy and her idiotic friends were being immature and laughing at a statue of a nude man. I had finally had enough and said,**

"**Will you shut up I'm trying to listen." **

**Just my luck it came out louder than I mean it to and Mr. Bunner stopped mid sentence. He says,**

"**Mrs. Jackson do you have a comment."**

"**No sir."**

"**Then will you please inform us what this statue is."**

"I know this is completely random and out of topic but I have been wondering who your godly parent is Percy?" Artemis asks.

Poseidon must have been wondering the same thing because he looked over at me and look of understanding came on his face. He must have figured out I was his daughter because he also sat up a little straighter.

"I would tell you but if I'm correct then you will be able to guess who it is soon."

"**Is that Kronos eating his kids?"**

Groans came from the gods and goddesses who had been there.

"**Yes and do you have any idea why he did this. I thought for a minute.**

'That must have hurt," Thalia says.

I punched her lightly in the arm and then slumped down in my chair and pouted. Nico laughed and then patted my head and rested his hand on my knee. This sent butterflies to my stomach out of pure joy. Does he like me? No he can't why would he like me?

"**Well Kronos didn't trust his kids because of a prophecy or something similar so he ate his kids." Ewwww! Some of the girls around me said.**

"**Zeus, the king god, was hidden by his mother who gave Kronos a rock instead."**

"This was because Zeus represents a rock in physical features," Hades says.

"Or because Zeus has a large rock hard head," Poseidon says.

"No you're both wrong it's both of these and the fact that his personality represents one of a rock unless he angry he can be like a little girl throwing a tantrum then," I say

The gods look at me in shock except Poseidon and Hades who are laughing and Zeus is fuming.

"How dare you, you little demigod," Zeus yells.

"Before you zap her remember that we aren't meant to harm these children and do you do this allot I mean offend gods," Poseidon asks me.

"Yep," I say popping the p.

The gods stare at me in shock.

**and then a few years later he tricked his father into drinking a mixture of mustard and wine so he threw up his brothers and sisters and then there was this huge war and the gods won which is how Zeus became king god."**

"You just shortened years of war and bloodshed into a few short sentences," Athena says with surprise in her voice.

"It's what I do," is all I say.

"**This is correct Percy, anymore questions before we eat lunch," Mr. Bunner said.**

"**Why would we need this in life it's not like a job application will have please explain why Kronos ate his kids?"**

"Stupid mortal," Thalia mutters.

"**Percy do you know the answer to Nancy's question?"**

"**Well if you were a historian or something like that maybe you would need it?"**

"**Not exactly but half credit anyways. Well it's time to go eat lunch off you go."**

**With this said the girls started drifting of in their personal groups and the guys start pushing each other around acting like total idiots.**

"All boys are idiots," Artemis says while thinking I should ask Percy if she wants to join the hunters.

Thalia, Athena and Hera all nod in agreement

"You know you love us Arty," says Apollo.

"No and don't call me Arty."

**Grover and me walk out and sit by the fountain hoping to look like we don't belong to the school of misfits who couldn't make it anywhere else.**

"Did it work?" Hermes asks.

"I don't think so," I reply.

**We were talking as usual until Nancy came up from pick pocketing some random stranger. **

"Is she one of yours Hermes?" Apollo asks

"No I would know if she was."

"**What do you want," I tell her.**

"**Oh you know this and that." **

**Then she does something that really got me angry she dumped her food on top of Grover and me.**

"**Oops," she says.**

**I try to calm down but the next thing I know a wave roars in my ear.**

Queue suspicious looks at Poseidon.

**And the next thing I know Nancy is laying flat on her back in the fountain. Kids are muttering things like.**

**Did you see that-?**

**The water-**

**Like grabbed her- **

**And pushed her in.**

"Poseidon!" Zeus yells.

"Calm down brother your daughter is in this room too you know and you don't see me yelling," Poseidon retorts back.

With a sigh Zeus calms down.

**Next thing I know Mrs. Dodds is there telling me to follow her. It's almost as if she had been waiting for me to do this I shot Nancy a death glare like it's her fault I got caught at whatever I did.**

"It's probably not as good as mine," Ares says.

I shot him my mild death glare and he flinches back.

"That was only my mild death glare by the way Ares."

Thalia and Nico are laughing beside me. He glares at the floor but doesn't say anything else.

**Obediently I follow her up the steps into the museum. **

"No don't do it!" Poseidon yells.

"Dad calm down I'm right here this happened years ago."

**We go to the Roman and Greek section. We are the only ones there so I'm kinda nervous. She stops and turns around with her arms crossed.**

"**Now honey you have been giving us a few problems."**

Hades and Nico look at each other and then to Persia shocked that her first monster was a fury want that she had survived. Nico wrapped an arm around me. I looked up and realized he must have guessed who it was by now. Oops looks like I never told him.

**I did one of the safer things and said,**

"**Yes miss."**

**She looked around as if to make sure that no one was around and then leaped forward. I side-stepped and Mr. Bunner comes into the room and throws a pin threw the air at first I was thinking what would a pin do to help me but then when it hit my hand it turned into a sword. The one he used on torment day.**

**Before I had time to admire the sword Mrs. Dodds lunged at me again. I side stepped just in time. She then lunged again and as she was coming at me I did the most natural thing I swung the sword over my head coming down just as she was in front of me. **

"Yes because for everday demigods it's natural to swing a sword," Nico says sarcastically while moving his arm from around me much to my disappointment.

"Well for me it was."

The gods are just sitting there in shock from learning this demigod had killed a fury as her first monster.

**After I shook of the daze I then look around and saw I was alone with a pen. Where did Mrs. Dodds and Mr Bunner go. I walked out of the building feeling like my world was spinning in circles. When I get outside I go find Mr. Bunner and hand him his pen saying, **

"**Thanks for letting me use this." **

"**Aw yes my pen please bring your own writing utensils next time Persia." **

**I look at him weirdly but shrug my shoulders and walk off.**

**I go sit next to Grover and Nancy comes up.**

"**Hope Mrs. Kerr gave you detention."**

"Who?" Nico asks

"**Who?"**

"No Nico don't start thinking like Percy it's bad enough we have one of her we don't need the gothic boy version of her too."

I pout.

"**You know our math teacher idiot."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about but I was going to find out and by the way Grover was acting I knew he knew there had been a Mrs. Dodds.**

'That's the end of the chapter," Athena says.

"I will read next," Hestia says.

**Chapter 3 Ladies Knit Shocks.**

**Thanks for reading please review whether or not I should continue and if it is too much like other fanfictions similar to this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys back with another chapter. I don't know percy Jackson and the Olympians all rights go to Rick. I'm not good with pairings so if I could get some ideas on a Percy x Nico chapter I will choose the best one and give credit to them thanks bubblegum.**

**Chapter 3 Ladies Knit Socks.**

**Percy's Pov**

Hestia settled with the book in her lap and began reading.

**Chapter 3 ladies knit socks.**

I paled I knew what was to come I never told Nico or Thalia about this because I had already figured out who's sock it was.

**School was finally coming to an end I was excited.**

"I'm not surprised," Athena stated.

**I was going to miss Grover he was a good friend not to mention my only friend. I wonder how he will survive next year. **

"Aww seaweed brain cares about her friends," Thalia says will ruffling my hair.

I punch her in the arm and send her one of my infamous glares.

**I was still confused about the whole Mrs. Dodds thing. Who was she? Was she really real? Was I just hallucinating? These were all unanswered questions and I want to figure them out.**

Nico gasps.

"You want to figure out the answer to a question it must be the end of the world."

Everyone laughs I just slump down in my chair.

**The worst part was that most nights I would fall asleep and wake up in cold sweat from dreaming about Mrs. Dodds changing into the weird creature thingy migigy.**

"Wow amazing way to describe that but demigod dreams are the worst," Thalia says.

Me and Nico nod are heads.

**There was freaky weather 24/7 and I'm saying rain storms I'm talking about down pours causing some places to flood and lightning striking everywhere.**

Zeus was getting glances.

**Anyways I was glad to be going home I couldn't wait to see my mom again. Even though she would be upset I got expelled again, which was because I kept getting into fights and talking back to the teachers and so forth, she wouldn't be to mad at me.**

"What a good mother you have," Hestia says

Nico, Thalia and me all nod our heads.

**Even though school was almost out I was studding almost everday for the stupid exams that we had to take. I'm not that bothered with them but when its five hours in a stuffy class room and you're a kid with ADHD and Dyslexia it can get pretty boring.**

"I even find that cruel," Athena says

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"What?"

We all shake our heads but Apollo being the idiot that he is no offense says,

"Did you just dis learning?"

Athena humph's

**So this was how I had been spending my spare time the past three weeks or so. Anyways I wasn't to bothered about leaving Nancy Academy I mean no one really liked me and one kid asked me what I was doing over summer because all their dads or moms were talking them on cruises or a world tour or some fancy stuff like that. I replied that I was probably going to stay in NewYork with my mom. After finding out they turned around and acted like I was never there.**

"Jerks," Nico mutters.

**So finally exams came and I had probably failed. Oh well not like I care.**

"Yup she's definitely old seaweeds daughter," Athena mumbles.

"Hey!" Dad and I shout.

**I walk up and turn in my paper from Latin; I tried my best on this test because Mr. Bunner was the one teacher who didn't hate me. When I got up there he said something about not being upset about leaving the Academy and it was for the best. **

"Kina harsh don't you think," Aphrodite says.

"Yup but that's Chiron for you."

"That's Chiron?" Apollo asks.

"Duh!" Most people say

**I just nod my head and leave. It was two days since exams and I was having troubles sleeping so I decided to walk around. I was walking down the hall when I past the Latin class room and I heard whispering.**

**I don't usally listen in on conversations**

Nico snorts,

"Yeah and I'm a donkey."

**But these voices sounded familiar. Then I recognized the voices it was Grover and Mr. Bunner I couldn't tell what they were saying but it sounded like **

"**She say…Kindly one"**

"**Its fine….she won't get caught…."**

"**Shouldn't we bring…camp?"**

"**No…..Percy…"**

**I was trying to hear now so I was moving around and I ended up kicking the door. **

"No! Why did you blow your cover?" Hermes yelled.

**Oops I thought. I backed down the hall and went back to the dorm.**

**I thought about what they said as I was laying trying to go to sleep.**

Thalia started laughing.

I looked at her funny but all she said what,

"That must have hurt."

**The next morning was the end of the school year I was so happy. I told Grover goodbye but it turns out he was riding the same bus as me.**

"That's not weird at all," Thalia says

**That's not weird at all.**

"No Thalia don't think like Percy's it's bad enough we have one of her," Nico yells

I slouch down in my chair but Nico just pats my head.

**So Grover and me where sitting next to us when I say three ladies sitting across from us. They seemed to be looking at me. One was holding yarn, the other was knitting it together and the last was holding scissors to cut it.**

"No it can't be!" Nico and Thalia say together.

**The yarn seemed to be an electric blue color.**

"**Please don't tell me they are looking at you," Grover whispers.**

"**Yeah they are why?"**

"**This is bad this is really bad."**

"No No No it is them," Nico says.

Poseidon seemed to catch on cause he got a worried look on his face.

**I don't know why but I got a feeling he was right.**

**The ladies with the scissors cut the string and it was as if someone's life force was fading away from the earth.**

"Observant Percy," Athena says.

**I didn't know what to do I felt sad like it was my fault they cut that string. I sat and stared out the window the rest of the trip thinking of the old ladies and the socks that seemed to have disappeared.**

**Maybe I was hallucinating again because I started to feel ill.**

"End of the chapter," Hestia announces.

"Let's take a lunch break and then we will read again," Zeus says.

We all went to the lunch room.

**Chapter Four:Break**

**Sorry if this chapter was short. Again just to remind you could you give me some ideas for a Nico x Percy scene I will give you credit for it. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with another chapter. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I forgot to mention how old they all are Percy is 16, Nico is 16 and Thalia is 16 so basically they are all the same age.**

**Chapter 4: Lunch**

**Percy's Pov**

One Zeus said it was time for lunch everyone ran to the dining room. We all sat down the Olympians on one table and Thalia Nico and me on another. Each one of us had a plate where you just said what you wanted and a cup that did the same. I got a slice of pizza it was one of the best I've ever had.

After we all had lunch Zeus said we had 20 minutes to do whatever we wanted to.

So I decided to go look around see what parts of Olympus were like before the war. I think Thalia went to go talk with Artemis or something like that. Nico well I didn't know where he was for about 5 minutes then I saw him coming towards me. This can't be good.

**Nico's Pov**

After lunch I wanted to talk to Percy about the fates and why she never told me about them. It took me 5 minutes to find her and when I did she looked nervous. When I got up to her I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the garden were no one would hopefully eavesdrop.

I sat down on the grass and had her sit in front of me. If I made her nervous walking up to her, she now looked completely terrified.

"Hi," she mutters.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked at me confused for a little while then realization filled her face. She sighed.

"Because by the time I meet you the war was going into full blown chaos and I had figured it all out."

"What do you mean figured it all out?"

"I already knew whose string it was, it's not mine."

"Then whose string was it?"

I knew this must have been hard for her but I wanted to know I needed to know. If I wasn't hers then whose would it have been.

"I think you know," was all she said.

I thought for a minute. Blue string. Blue string. Usually I heard the string was the color of your eyes. Blue eyes. Who has blue eyes? There was Thalia but I don't think it was hers Percy would have told us. So who else had blue eyes? Hmmmmm…

Luke! It had to be Luke.

"Luke it was Luke's string that they cut so even if you wanted to you couldn't have saved Luke."

She slowly nods her head.

"When did you realize it was his?"

Percy takes a deep breath.

"I think I kind of had always known from when I first meet him and I just didn't want to admit it was his cause he was nice and friendly but then by the time I had meet you I almost knew for sure it was his. I wanted to save him but they cut his string there was no other way."

By the end she was almost crying. She had tears in her eyes but I could tell she was holding them in. The one thing that Percy always did was she always did find a way to blame herself no matter what it was. I saw a spare tear flow down her cheek and two more followed it.

I had had enough I pulled her on to my lap and she started crying into my chest. I'm not good at comforting people but I stroked her hair and said soothing words to her.

I grasped something while we were sitting here. I had feelings for Percy. I only now grasped that I wanted to see her happy and safe after having the great prophecy on her chest for almost four years.

We stayed like this for about 5 or so minutes and she stopped crying.

**Percy's Pov**

When Nico pulled me onto his lap my heart fluttered. I was happy but he did this even though I had tears flowing down my cheeks. I was thinking thoughts similar to; Does he like me? And why would he like me if he does?

We stayed in this embrace for about 5 minutes until I calmed down. Even though I had finished crying I kept my head on his chest. Finally I broke this silence.

"Thanks I guess I had piled my emotions in for so long that I had finally broken down."

"It's ok sometimes we all have those moments where we just want to break down."

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Hey do you mind not telling anyone what happened here."

"Of course. Why would I tell everyone that one of the most powerful demigods in the world broke down crying in the middle of a garden on a perfect sunshiny day like this?"

I laughed and slap him softly on the shoulder.

I look at the time.

"Crap we're late."

Nico looks at the time.

"Holy shit were five minutes late there gonna kill us."

He stood up and grabbed my hand to help me up.

"One more thing before we leave."

"What?"

"Does it look like I have been crying?"

"Nope you look perfect."

This made me blush a little bit.

"Ok let's go."

We walked to the throne room laughing but immediately stopped when we walked in. Everyone was glaring I guess it was because of how late we are. We awkwardly go and sit down next to Thalia. Who whispers,

"What took you guys so long?"

"We were talking and lost track of time," Nico reply's.

Zeus clears his throat. We look at him. He looks like he would kill us if he could you can tell he doesn't like to wait from the way he is staring like a mad man into our eyes.

"So now that you have so kindly made it. How about we start chapter four."

Shit. I think if I'm correct this chapter should mention Gabe.

**Chapter four: Grover looses his pants?**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Sorry if you don't like the little bit of swearing I can take it out if you want.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back again. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I want to know which character should come first.**

**Chapter 5: Gabe**

**Percy's Pov**

Once everyone was settled down and in their seats Hades volunteered to read.

**Chapter 5 Grover loses his pants?**

**It was a relief to finally be off that train and away from Grover.**

"well that was rude Percy," Hestia scolded me.

**I know I know it was extremely rude but he kept muttering weirdly under his breath. We were finally off the train. We said our goodbyes and walked in different directions. Then Grover came running back as I took the first few steps.**

"Wonder what he wanted," Thalia says.

"Well if you would be quite I bet it will say in the books," Nico replies.

Thalia huffs while I high five Nico.

**He stopped me and said if I needed him for anything to come to this address. I nodded and took the card. It was hard to read seeing that it was in a fancy font.**

All eyes glared at Dionysus.

"What? It's funny to see them struggle to read the card."

We roll our eyes and turn back towards the book.

**When I get home I would see if I could find a way to read it. We turn our separate ways again and walk off but not without another goodbye. I walked quickly home excited to see my mother.**

**You see she is the most amazing person in the entire universe. There are no words perfect enough to describe her.**

"yup that's my mom!" I yell

Nico and Thalia nod their heads in agreement.

The gods were shocked. Was Percy's mom that great that two other children of the big tree liked her that much?

**Even though my mom is so amazing and perfect. She had a hard time growing up. Her parents died in a plane crash when she was about five staying with her grandparents. **

Glares were thrown at Zeus.

**Then she had to stay with her uncle who didn't really want anything to do with her. She had a good few years at high school but then her uncle got sick so she had to quit school to help take care of him. He died the year she was meant to graduate. She always wanted to write books.**

"I shall bless her," Athena said.

I looked shocked but nodded my head.

**One good thing that happened to her was when she met my dad. **

Aphrodite squealed when Hades read this.

**Over all, mom is the best person in the world but then there's my step dad.**

No! No! No! They cannot find out not yet. Why? Why do the fates hate me?

**His name was Gabe.**

"I thought your stepdad was named Paul?" Nico asked.

I shook my head and said,

"This was my stepdad before him."

**He was a different matter all together seeing as he was nice to use for about the first few seconds we met him.**

I awkwardly sifted in my seat.

**A good example of what Gabe is like is when I got home from school.**

Everyone was listening now wanting to know what Gabe was like

**I walked through the door greeted by the smell of beer and something else I wasn't sure what it was. I saw Gabe in the living room having one of his usual poker games with his 'friends'. It always disgusted me to see him living here when my mom should be married to a king or some famous rich person not this slob of a person.**

"This is a perfect example of why I despise men," Artemis says.

**As I passed by him he said to me "What do you think your doing."**

**I stop and turn around to look at him. His looks are even disgusting. He is a plump of a man; he has scruffy untidy facial hair and no hair on his head except a few strands that he combs over. **

"Eww even I don't think I can help him," Aphrodite squeals.

"**What do you mean?" **

"**You know, where is the left over cash from the train and taxi?"**

"He asked you for money?" Poseidon asked.

I slowly nodded my head.

Everyone was shocked to say the least and they were about to be mind blown.

"**I don't know what you're talking about," I said trying to act confused.**

"**Oh really, he said, "turn out your pockets."**

**I sighed and gave him the money. There was no fighting Gabe. He called this our little secret.**

I wince slightly hoping no one noticed. Here it comes I thought miserably.

**This means if I told mom or anyone else he would end up hitting me.**

Everyone was frozen from either shock or confusion but Nico was the first to break the horrible silence.

"Did," he hesitated then cleared his throat.

"Did he really hit you," he slowly asked.

All eyes were on me now and I felt extremely self conscious. I shifted awkwardly in my chair again. I hesitated then finally shock my head yes.

This was when everything went ballistic. For example my dad was looking around the room glaring at everything he could see there was also water around him. Thalia had sparks and lightning shooting around her and was glaring murderously at the floor. Nico was making the room darken and incredible amount and also staring murderously at anything.

While everyone was glaring or something similar I slipped out the doors hoping to get away from everyone. I walked towards the garden and sat by the lake sighing.

**Thalia's Pov**

Percy had been abused. How much? Well we will have to find out. This is terrible Percy not only had a prophecy on her shoulders for four years but she was abused when she was younger. This man sickens me.

**Nico's Pov**

Percy abused? There's no way. Why didn't she tell me? We are best friends. I thought we told each other everything. Is she alright? I want to know things but I'm afraid if I ask her she will get mad or upset and walk away. That man. He sickens me I want to give him what he deserves for hitting Percy.

After my little internal augment. I looked around I was surprised that even Hera and Zeus looked murderous maybe they had grown to like Percy.

Poseidon looked up I'm usuming to ask Percy a question. He cleared his throat then looked towards were she was sitting. Everyone followed his example but when we looked to where she was meant to be the seat was empty.

Everyone started to panick. I got up cleared my throat and said,

"I'm going to go look for her. I will tell you when I find her so stay here, Knowing Percy she wont want a big crowd coming."

With this said I walked out the door going to look for Percy.

**Next chapter: **

**Should I have it were they ask Percy questions or were they finish the chapter? You decide. Also I want a vote of who you think should come in first to read the books.**

**Annabeth**

**Stolls**

**Clarisse **

**Grover **

**Other**

**Ok thanks for reading please review and tell me how I'm doing for my first fanfiction.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back with another chapter. ****Asery Aseerrmio Ecvoll Asernil** **gave me the idea for this story so thank you so much for helping me. Once again I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. :( **

**Chapter 6**

**Nico's Pov**

I walked around blindly for a few minutes trying to think where Percy would be. I thought and thought and then I got it. She would be near water and around some place which was quite and no one would be able to watch.

Then I thought the gardens we went there earlier to talk. I started walking towards the garden and search around for a few minutes until I found her. She was sitting on a rock next to the lake, looking down. I remember I said I would tell the gods when I found her so I quickly IM them and then slowly make my way towards her, as if approaching a scared wild animal, trying not to scare her.

When I got up to her I tapped her shoulder and she spun around ready for an attack that was never going to come.

When she realized it was me she relaxed. I stood there for a few seconds debating on what I should. I finally decided and sat down next to her.

I looked at her trying to decide what to say.

"Hi," I mumble.

She looks at me.

"Hi," she replies.

I sit there for a few minutes trying to think of what to say when I suddenly blurt out,

"Why didn't you tell me?" as soon as I said it I got a sense of déjà vu.

She sighs and I knew she was most likely expecting that question. She then says,

"I didn't want to tell because I didn't think it mattered."

"It doesn't matter? I think it matters I'm one of your best friends and I want to know that you are doing ok."

"Well I guess so but I was just so focused on the war and protecting everyone that I didn't really think that anyone needed to know about Gabe especially with all the crazy shit that was going on."

"I always wondered why you never talked about your first step-dad but now I guess I know why."

She looks away from me.

I waited a few seconds expecting her to say something but when she stayed quite I didn't know what to do. We just sat there in silence.

"You know I want you to be happy."

She looks back at me a smile's slightly.

"And why might that be?"

I almost got panicky when she said this. Does she know I like her? Does she like me back? Then I thought of something to cover up.

"Well you've had the prophecy on your shoulders for awhile I just think you need a break from all the monsters."

I thought I saw her smile fall but I guess I imagined it.

"I guess that makes since."

We sit there looking at each other until I brave asking the one of many questions that had been bothering me.

"Um about how many times would he hit you a week?"

I saw her stiffen.

"At least once a week if not more." She replies quietly.

I stare in shock that allot. I would ask her more but I could tell that she was uncomfortable talking about this so I would have to give her time to open up.

We sit in silence again. I speak up and say,

"We should get going everyone is waiting for use in the council room."

She sighs. I know this must be hard on her so I'm hoping that everyone will understand and not ask her any questions until she ready to answer them.

I stand up and give her my hand and we start walking slowly to the council room.

Once we arrive everyone is staring at us weirdly which surprised me but then I realized our hands were still intertwined. I notice Percy look down and realize the same thing. I give her hand a reassuring squeeze before we both let go of each other's hand.

I have to admit I was slightly upset when we let go. I guess it was because I wanted to keep her close.

We make our way back to our seats and sit down. Just by looking at Percy I can tell she's uncomfortable.

Zeus awkwardly clears his throat and says,

"Let's finish reading this chapter then we can have dinner."

We all nod out heads and I see Percy relax slightly.

**I know I know it was a short chapter. I will not tell you who is coming but I can give you a hint the next person that is coming is either**

**Annabeth**

**Grover **

**The Stolls**

**All three**

**Or all three plus a few others.**

**The will be coming in the next few chapters. I also want to thank everyone who has read this so far. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. Once again *sigh* I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Sorry if every now and again there are someone else's thoughts for instance in this one I think I will have a little bit of and Artemis thought.**

**Chapter 7: Continue**

**Percy's POV**

Once everyone settled down Artemis decided to read. You could tell it was awkward so I wasn't expecting people to talk that much.

"**I don't have any money Gabe," **

**I knew he would be able to tell I was lying it was just something he did.**

"**Well you took a taxi didn't you so you have to have some change leftover."**

**I sigh I knew it was pointless. I slam the money and the table and walk away. Before I leave the living room Gabe yells,**

"**I wouldn't act like a smart ass your report card came."**

I looked around everyone seemed to be clenching their fist as if they could punch him.

**I walk into my room and drop my suitcase on my bed and look around. It's a dump in here there's beer cans and cigarettes on the floor I could throw up but I'm used to it. Home. Sweet. Home.**

**I unpacked cleaned up the mess Gabe made and laid down on the bed waiting for my mom to get home. **

**After about 15minutes or so I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I secretly hope it wasn't Gabe coming to punish me or something for the way I acted. **

_**(This is Artemis' Quick Pov)**_

Poor Percy I wish I had gotten to her sooner I could have saved her from the horrific man _Gabe._ She has had a hard life. Maybe I'll ask her if she wants to join the hunters when she gets back.

_**(Back to Percy's Pov)**_

Artemis paused for a second so you could tell she was thinking something.

**My bedroom door opened. I tensed for second until I saw that it was my mom.**

"**Mom!"**

**I gave her a big hug. She always makes me feel better I don't know why there's just something about her that makes you feel safe.**

**After we finish our hug we walk over to the bed to sit down.**

"**So how was school?"**

"**Good I guess. It's not like I find it as easy as the other kids."**

**She nods we sit in a comfortable silence until she looks over at me and say,**

"**We are going to the beach this weekend!"**

"**Really! Which one are we going to?"**

**I get really excited to go to the beach its one of my favorite places. I don't know why it just makes me feel calm and I guess secure.**

I look over at Poseidon he has a small smile on his face.

"**We are going to **Montauk."

This is my favorite beach. It's the one my mom and dad meet at.

"When do we leave?"

Now just after I get changed.

I was so happy I couldn't wait this was going to be so much fun.

Once my mom was changed and we had both packed we dropped our stuff of in the car and went to tell Gabe goodbye.

When mom told him we were leaving he said,

"You were serious about that trip."

"Yes I made you lunch and dinner it's in the fridge."

He nods and says,

"Well this is coming out of your clothes budget then right."

Aphrodite gasps.

My mom nods and we all walk down to the car.

While my mom is checking to make sure we have everything Gabe pulls me to the side and says,

"I don't want a single tiny scratch on the car you got it."

I nod my head.

I here Thalia mutter "like she would be the one driving."

Like I would be driving I'm only 12. I don't even know how to drive.

We got into the car. Me and my mom drove off and headed to the beach!

Once we arrived we cleaned the cabin and unpacked our things. Once this was done we both sat in front of the fire roasting marshmallows.

We sat in a comfortable silence for about 10minutes until I asked a question I have always wondered.

"Mom?"

"Yes."

"Umm… whatever happened to dad? I mean you don't really talk about him much so I was wondering."

Poseidon looked down. I caught his eye and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well he was working and he had to go overseas. I didn't want to go because I had just had you so I decided to stay and he decided to go on ahead with his job. Last I heard was that a boat went missing and they think it was the one he was one."

"Wow" Hermes says.

"It was a lie but still kind not a lie."

I was going to ask another question but I could tell my mom was uncomfortable talking about this. We chatted about what we had been doing while I was at school until my mom said it was time for bed.

I was asleep within seconds. I had one of the weirdest dreams.

I was on a field, close to the beach and it was raining. There was an eagle and a horse that kept flashing from human form to animal.

They were fighting and every time they hit each other there was either a lightning strike or a giant wave. Just when I thought it was over this creepy voice from I think it was the earth keep urging them to keep fighting.

I tried running to get to them but time seemed to slow down it was as if I was running in place.

This caused the big three gods to look at each other nervously.

Just when I was about to reach them I was woken up by a loud bang on our cabin door.

I waited until my mom opened the door to see Grover standing there this confused me.

How did he know I was here? Anyways Grover wasn't exactly himself you see he wasn't wearing pants and where his normal human legs should have been were… were… were…

Goat legs? Fur and everything.

"That's the end of the chapter," Artemis announces.

"Ok everyone we will read one more chapter eat and then go to bed," Zeus says.

Everyone nods in agreement.

Chapter 8: Mom knows how to bullfight?

I'm soooo sorry for not updating and because of this I will try and update Sunday as well and also I'm sorry for the short chapter again please don't kill me….

Please review and tell me how I am doing!


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. ): **

**Percy's POV**

Thalia decided to read.

**Mom knows how to bull fight?**

"What kind of title is that?" Apollo asks

I just shrug my shoulders

**It didn't take long for Grover to convince us to drive to some camp place that my mom said I would be safe at. **

**One thing was for sure that I was incredibly confused.**

"When aren't you," Thalia mumbles

**It was an awkward silence for about ten minutes. **

"**Sooo…" I say. **

"**You guys know each other."**

"**No but your mom know that I have been watching you until the time was right to take you to camp."**

"**Grover what exactly are you it's not like every day I learn my best friend is a goat from the legs down."**

"**Percy, do you remember the Greek myths Mr. Bunner would talk about?"**

"Myths?" everyone said

**I nod.**

"**Well, they're real."**

"**So your saying the Greek Gods for example Poseidon, Zeus and Hades are all real?"**

"**Yes and because those are real that makes me a satyr half man half goat."**

"**Cool."**

"Really Percy that's all you say is cool when I learned about Greek Gods I was freaking out," Nico says.

"Well I was calm about it because it explained some of the weird things that happened to me."

"**Cool? Most people would be freaking out right now."**

**I just shrug and look up at my mom seeing if she was fazed by this. She seemed like she already knew this.**

"She does she is clear sighted," me and my dad say.

We smiled at each other.

**I was about to say something when there was a loud banging sound and the car was spinning out of control. I think we were in the air at one point. It felt terrible like I was being thrown a hundred feet and jumping of a building**

"Ouch." Most everyone says.

**I look up at the roof of the car and there is a giant hole still steaming it looks like we were hit by lightning.**

"Zeus you hit her with lightning!" Poseidon yells.

Zeus looks almost scared but replies "brother it hasn't happened yet and she is sitting in this room so she obviously hasn't died."

**I sit up and check to make sure my mom and Grover were alright.**

"Typical Percy worried about others before yourself," Nico says.

**Grover seemed a bit dazed but he could still walk.**

"**Everyone out of the car. Now!" mom yells.**

**We jump out of the car just as another lightning bolt shot down from the sky.**

My dad was angry at least but he refrained himself from attacking Zeus.

**My mom told us to go up to the hill where that pine tree was.**

"Hey! It's me," Thalia says.

**Mom we aren't leaving you. Before she could reply we heard a roaring sound and I caught sight of something barreling towards us.**

Dad looked nervous. He looked at me and I gave him a reassuring smile.

That seemed to calm him down a little bit.

**I grabbed my mom and Grover's arms and race up the hill. I look back once and wish I didn't. **

**I saw what was chasing us it looks like a bull but not a bull because it was half human as well. It freaked me out and I think I could smell it from here. **

You could hear the word Minotaur whispered around the room.

**I raked my brain trying to think of all the Greek monsters that looked like that. Then I got it.**

**The Minotaur.**

Everyone paled.

"**Mom that's the Min.."**

**She cut me off saying,**

"**Percy don't finish that sentence its bad to say monsters names."**

"Smart woman," Athena says.

**I nod. I take a quick glance behind us again and see that the monster is right behind us. **

"**Mom what do we do?" **

**Mom looks behind us and says,**

"**When it gets close to us jump to the side."**

"Again smart woman," Athena says.

**We waited until my mom yelled now and we all jumped to the side. My mom and Grover to one side, and me to the other.**

**I look up and see my mom is making sure that Grover is ok and has her back to the Minotaur.**

Everyone pales and Artemis says,

"That's not good."

**The bull man or as most people know him, The Minotaur turns direction towards to my mom.**

"No no no..." I hear Poseidon say.

**I was about to run and try to get him off of my mom but before I get close enough he has my mom in he's meaty hands and is squeezing the life out of her.**

I look down sadly.

Nico must have seen me because he gives my hand a reassuring squeeze that sends butterflies to my stomach.

"**Noooo." I shout**

**I was too late she disappears in a golden light.**

Everyone had a confused look on their faces except for Hades who seemed to know what happened.

**This made me angry my hands clinch into fist.**

"Queue ass kicking Percy," Nico and Thalia say.

**I don't need a weapon to fight this piece of whatever.**

I blush. Hey I didn't have very good nicknames as a kid.

Everyone laughs at this.

"**Hey come here ground beef."**

**I wanted to get him away from Grover. I didn't want to see the same thing happen to him.**

"Awww," Some of the Goddesses sing.

**The bull man charged but at the last second I jump out of the way again.**

**I'm in front of the pine tree now.**

"Hey I'm mentioned again," Thalia says.

**I was planning on jumping to the side again but it didn't happen that way**.

"Does it ever," I hear Nico mumble.

Everyone was sitting forward wondering how I got out of this one.

**As the bull man neared me I saw that his hands where stretched out to the sides. Then something happened next that I don't really know how to explain.**

**There I was standing in front of him thinking this is the end when I got a stupid idea. This is how it went.**

"Yes," Thalia and Nico say.

Everyone gave them confused glances.

"Percy's stupid ideas are always the ones that work.

Everyone laughed at this while I just blushed and scooted down in my seat.

**As soon as the bull dude was in front of me I kicked off the tree spun in the air and landed on his head.**

Everyone was shocked.

**How did I do that?**

"That's what we want to know," Hermes says.

**I didn't have any time to figure it out because the next second the bulls head was stuck in the tree and I was flung forward. Luckily I was gripping his horns or I would have broken my face on the tree's trunk.**

Everyone laughed again at my stupid thought.

**Those few spare seconds of the bull dude trying to get his horns out of the trunk gave me time to think of another idea to kill this thing.**

Everyone was dead silent waiting to find out what happens next.

**Once the bull pulled its head from the trunk I grabbed one horn with both hands and pull with all my strength.**

"Not gonna happen punk."

I smirked he's so wrong.

**After a few seconds I hear a cracking sound and I'm being thrown of the bull along with its horn.**

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement.

"Ha!" Apollo says,

"You were proven wrong Ares."

"Good you have a weapon now," Athena says.

**I landed with a thud. I didn't get lucky because my head hit a rock and was dazed for a few seconds.**

**Once my head stops spinning I stand up just in time to see the bull turn to look at me. I grip the horn and use it as a weapon.**

**I wait. The bull charges and just as it's about to hit me I jump to the side and lash out with the horn.**

**The bull man roars in agony before disappearing in a burst of dust.**

Everyone was silent again.

Then they started cheering.

"Wow that was so cool," Apollo says.

"That was incredible. How did you do that at such a young age," Athena asks.

I shrug my shoulders but Nico says,

"Because she so amazing that way." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This makes me blush a little bit. Sadly it didn't go unnoticed by Aphrodite and she gives me a knowing look.

Shit I think.

Once everyone settled down Thalia reads again.

**I stood there dazed for a few seconds before I remembered Grover.**

**I look around and see him lying on the ground a few feet away.**

**He must have passed out from exhaustion.**

A select few immature gods snort.

**I ran over to him and pulled him over my shoulder.**

**I walk down the hill to a house that looks like the man building. **

**I go up the stairs but fall over from exhaustion.**

**That's when I hear voices.**

"**She must be the one," I hear a feminine voice say.**

"**Shhh Annabeth I think she's still awake.**

**I look up and just before a pass out I see a man who looks just like Mr. Bunner and a girl with blond hair that curls the way I've always wanted my boring straight hair to curl.**

"That's the end of the chapter." Thalia says while closing the book.

"Alright," Zeus announces "Let's eat and then time for bed."

Everyone one nodded and started to get up.

Before we could go to the dining room there was a bright flash of light and standing there was…

**Next chapter: Friends, food and sleepy time.**

**Hey guys here's another chapter hope you're excited. Who's coming?**

**I won't tell you ha-ha. Hope your enjoying the story so far. Thanks to all of you who are reading this. Please review. Until the next chapter.**

**Peace out.**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

**Quick update! sorry guys.**

**I wont be uploading allot this summer because I am having family visit and stuff so I wont have alot of time on the computer but I will try to update as much as I can. I am not giving up on this story but I may put it on hold for a little while cause I'm having troubles with what to write next. I have been reading fanfictions about Percy Jackson and Harry Potter and I am thinking about doing a crossover for them and maybe a ****Percy Jackson son of Hades or adopted by Hades I'm not sure yet I have a bunch of ideas and will let you know .If you want me to do any of these stories above or an idea I could do. Preferably the former so I don't get Reported.(even though I am for this story oh well) REMEMBER I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY I'M JUST NOT UPDATING AS MUCH I SAID I WOULD SORRY GUYS.**

**One more things I have gotten a few reviews about how Percy,Nico and Thalia aren't all the same age. Yes I know this but i think it would be kinda awkward if Fem Percy and Nico were dating cause isn't Nico like 14 in the Last Olympian and Percy is 16 so I decided to skip the whole story how Nico went to the fates and asked to be a few years older blah blah blah. Anyways they are all 16.**

**Peace Out for now.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm finally gonna do an update I will post a second chapter because of the wait.**

**I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (sadly)**

**Chapter 9: Break.**

**Percy's POV again**

Standing in the flash of light was...

Annabeth!

Katie!

The Stolls!

and

Clarisse!

Me, Nico and Thalia rushed up to greet them. After they introduced themselves **(Sorry I am a lazy person)** we all headed off to dinner. Dinner was uneventful except for the fact that we filled them in on the books and yes we told them about Gabe. Thankfully nobody mentioned him again after we explained that part of my life. After we ate Apollo showed us the sleeping quarters.

It was incredibly. There was a massive common room with a side kitchen filled with whatever your heart desired, a cozy fireplace with dark blue couches and a glass coffee table. On the walls there was every Olympians symbol of power and in another room were t.v.s everywhere with everything you could possibly think of that went with them. Examples thousands of movies, any video game console and video games.

The rooms were even more cool. There were about twenty different rooms. At first glance there was nothing in them but Apollo said that whatever your dream room is it will become that. I picked a room in the corner next to Nico I might add :) and walked in. This was the most gorgeous room I have ever been in no not even that you can't describe it in words how amazing it was.

Directly in the middle was a canopy bed slightly raised. The room was a mixer of green colors but the most often was a dark green bringing out the darker side of me. There was a oak desk in the corner. A t.v. was placed on the side of the room with a few sea green couches around it. There were two doors one was leading off to the bathroom and another into the closet. I stepped inside the closet to find only a note. It read:

**Dear Percy,**

**If you want to change your clothes just think of what you want to wear and it will appear on one of the clothes rakes.**

**Apollo.**

I thought for a minute and decided to change into a pair of black skinny jeans, a light green tank top, a dark green hoodie (with a zipper) and a pair of black combat boots. I quickly changed and went to see what the others thought of the sleeping area.

When I walked out I saw everyone was done looking at there rooms. Everyone had a pleased look on there face so I could tell they were thrilled with the sleeping arrangement until the books are done.

We stayed up talking and joking around until about 1:00am that's when about all the gods flashed in and spoiled our fun by telling us to go to bed.

I got into my room changed into a pair of sweat pants but left on my tank top and hooped in bed.

If I thought the room was great then the bed was even better. It was the most comfortable thing I have ever slept on. To bad it had to be ruined by a demigod dream but or was it a nightmare I dont know.

I was running through a forest being chased by something I haven't the slightest clue what when all the sudden I'm shot out and was thrown to Olympus the day Luke sacrificed himself except this time the thrown room was in rubble's and I was tied to a falling statue. I look up and meet Kronos eyes those creepy golden eyes. He meets my gaze and says that sent shivers down my spine,"This is what should of happen to Olympus little demigod. I should be the one to rule the world. Don't think you have won yet Percy I will have my revenge one day. I will make you pay in more ways then you can imagen. Let me give you a little preview."

After he said these words I was thrown into a vision of me strapped to a stone wall. In front of me all my friends one by one were slowly and painfully tortured until death. I was about ready to die myself but what was worse was when they brought Nico out. He look at me with sadness, betrayal and anger as if it was my fault he was there which it probably was.

It was so painful to watch I had to look away.

After the vision was over I was thrown back to Olympus and Kronos said,"This is only the beginning."

I shot up screaming. Well not that loud but still loud for me and enough for someone to hear me.

I don't how long I sat there with my legs tucked to my chest and my arms on my knees crying into the croke of my elbow until I felt a hand gently pull on my hand.

**Yes I know these types of chapters have been wrote often. I do not mean to copy anyone in anyway I just think they are a cute way to start of someones relationship so no copy right intended. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Chapter 10: 2nd part of break.**

**Nico's POV. (You had to know that was coming)**

I was woken up by someone screaming next door. I quickly threw on a black shirt and grabbed my sword just in case and ran into the room just after the screaming stopped. I looked around for any sign of danger when I saw none I looked at the bed. What I saw made me put my sword away and walk towards it.

Percy was on her bed with her knees to her chest and her arms tightly hugging herself. I wasn't sure yet but I think she's crying. I gently pulled on her hand getting her attention. When she looked up I saw tears in her eyes.

I sit down beside her and put my arms around her as I let her finish crying before I ask her anything. Once she is done, which doesn't take long, I slowly ask her What happen?

She doesn't reply for a few minutes but finally says,"Bad dream but I can't tell if it was a demigod dream or a nightmare."

"Do want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head no.

I nod. I grab her hands and pull her to her feet. She looks at me questionably but follow me out of her room, through the living room and into the kitchen. I sit her down on one of the chairs grab two glasses of milk and a jar of cookies. I grab the stuff and tilt my head for her to follow me. I lead us back into her room and close the door.

Once inside I walk over to her t.v. set the food down and gesture for Percy to sit down. Once she sits I tell her we are going to watch a movie to get her mind off the dream. She nodds her head and picked out Finding Nemo.

We sit in silence at first it was kind of awkward but soon we were sitting next to each other with my arm around her shoulder and percy leaning on my chest. We eat cookies and milk as we watch the movie.

Once the movie is over we pick out Shark Tails before settling down again on the couch.

**Percy's POV**

****Once the second movie is over we both go to bed. I climb in bed and lay there just staring at the ceiling. I can't shake off the bad feeling that came after I woke up.

I probably laid there for about half an hour until I got the guts to go into Nico's room. I tip-toe out the door and quietly knock on the door. When I hear a faint,"Come in" I go inside.

When Nico see's its me, he gives me a look of worry. I grab his hand since there's no turning back now and pull him out of bed. I drag him out the door but not before closing it. Then I lead him into my room.

I sit down on my bed nervous of what to say next. We stand or in my case sit in silence until Nico asked,"Whats wrong?"

I look up at him and shyly say," Umm... I'm scared the dream might come back is there anyway you might be willing to stay in here tonight, I would feel better knowing someone else was with me."

Nico thinks for a minute before nodding his head. I scoot over and lay down. He climbs in after me and we lay in silence before Nico asks me." Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

I look up at him and reply," I guess talking about it won't hurt." So i give him a brief version of my dream. **(Again I'm a lazy person.) **He looks thoughtful for a moment before saying,"I'm not sure if that's a demigod dream or a nightmare it could just be a nightmare from just having the war over but you can be too sure."

I nod. "Your probably right."

We go into a comfortable silence for awhile. I was gonna ask him something but I realized he was sleeping. I stare at him for a minute or two thinking how peaceful he looks when he sleeps before I close my eyes and fall to sleep.

Little did I know how much trouble I will cause in the morning.

**Dun Dun Dun...**

**Anyways I was thinking about who should find them in the morning and thought it would be funny if the stolls did but just wanted to know what you think. **

**Peace Out. I will try to update the next chapter as fast as I can but I don't know how well that will work out.**


	12. AUTHORS NOTE 2

**Okay Okay yes i know some of you probably want to kill me and I am ok with that.**

**So I have an authors note.**

**I'm sorry but I will not be continuing this story for a few reasons.**

**1. I think I need to work on my writing skills a bit more before I continue.**

**2. I really should get a beta reader (is that what its called) so if you have any ideas on which one I should get I will be really grateful.**

**3. For some reason Microsoft Office Word got deleted on my computer so I am trying to figure out how to get it back. **

**4. I want to write the Female Percy story before I write the one were the gods read the books.**

**so there are my reasons if any of you want to adopt this story go for it just send me a review or pm me.**

**thanks for reading my story up to this date. Until I update again Baiiiiii.**


	13. DISCONTINUING THIS STORY

**This story is discontinued and is adopted by dragon44 thanks for reading it up to this point bye!**


End file.
